webkinzfandomcom-20200222-history
Ganz eStore
Ganz eStore 'is a shop in Webkinz World. You have to use eStore Points to buy stuff. More on Ganz eStore Welcome to Ganz eStore, the official e-commerce site for Webkinz products! At the Ganz eStore you can purchase unique online items to make your child's online experience more fun! These great items can be added to any Webkinz account and used with all of your child's favorite Webkinz pets. (How do I set up a Webkinz account?) The Ganz eStore will continue to grow with new items, new options and new products. Visit regularly to see what has been added and to see any great sales we are having. Great Gifts! Looking for that perfect gift for your favorite Webkinz fan? Online items make great gifts! As they can't be purchased elsewhere, these items are highly sought after! As our Codes work on any Webkinz account, you don't need any information that will give your gift away. Simply print out the Feature Codes using our simple printing function, put the page into an envelope and your gift is ready! Have more than one person on your gift list? Easy! You can print out your Feature Codes one per page and divide them any way you choose. Once added to an account, online items can not be traded, mailed through KinzPost nor sold at the W-Shop, so there is no way to lose your purchased items. Secure Transactions and Items All of our e-commerce transactions are handled by Chase Paymentech, a leader in online commerce solutions. For more information on Chase Paymentech visit www.chasepaymentech.com. See our Privacy Policy for more information on how we protect personal information you provide to us. Important Notes There are no refunds or exchanges on online items, including if your account expires or is terminated due to User Agreement violations. Items can not be transferred from one account to another. They must be used on the account on which the code is entered. You may return at any time for 30 days after purchase to view and print your Codes any number of times. All Codes are unique and can only be used on a single, active Webkinz account. Feature Codes require an active Webkinz account to be used. Pet Codes can be used to start a Webkinz account, or be added to an existing Webkinz account. Your Ganz eStore account is not a Webkinz account. It is for the eStore only and does not grant you any access to Webkinz.com if you use codes you can get booted off webkinz so be careful Country Restrictions Please note that some Ganz eStore items may not be purchasable in some regions/countries. Please review the Country Restrictions for each item in your cart. If any item in your cart can not be sold to your country, you will not be able to complete your transaction until those items are removed. FAQ *'What can I buy through Ganz eStore? Currently only virtual items can be purchased from Ganz eStore. These items may be used in Webkinz World on any account. You must have an account in Webkinz World to use these items. *'Can Ganz eStore items be sold at the W-Shop?' Currently any item purchased through Ganz eStore cannot be sold in the W-Shop in Webkinz World. *'Can Ganz eStore items be purchased with KinzCash?' No. Ganz eStore items can only be purchased using a credit card. *'How can Ganz eStore items be used in Webkinz World?' When you make a purchase at the Ganz eStore, you receive codes that can be used in Webkinz World by those who have accounts in Webkinz World. What you will be purchasing is a special code that can be used only once by only one user in Webkinz World that will award that user with the item. *'Will the Ganz eStore have exclusive items?' Yes. All items available for sale in Ganz eStore are exclusive items that cannot be found or bought in retail stores or in Webkinz World. *'Does Ganz eStore replace retail stores?' No, retail stores will continue to carry all the same great Webkinz products, such as Webkinz plush toys, trading cards, body sprays, mouse pads, pet clothing and much more. At this time, products are not available to buy online. Ganz eStore currently only sells exclusive virtual items. *'How long will it take to receive virtual items?' If you purchase a virtual item online through Ganz eStore, you will receive your code instantly and it will be available to be added right away on the Webkinz World website. *'How do I check my order history?' In order to view your order status or history you must first log in to your account by clicking the "Log in" button on the top right-hand corner of the homepage. Once you log in, click on the "Order History" button located on the right side of the screen. From there you will be to see all the transactions placed through your account, sorted by order number and date. You can then click on your order number to view your complete order details. *'I forgot my password.' If you have already created an account but have forgotten your password, go to the main login page by clicking the "Log In" button on the top of the homepage. Once there, click the "Forgot Password" button. You will then be directed to a screen prompting you to enter your email address. Once you enter the email address with which you originally registered your account, click "Submit" and your password will be sent to you via email. *'How do I change my account information?' In order to change your account information you must first log in to your account by clicking the "Log in" button on the top of the homepage. Once you log in, click on the "Edit Account" button located on the right side of the screen. From there you will be to view and edit the information you originally inputted. Once you are done making your desired changes click the "Submit" button. *'I bought the wrong item, what should I do?' Unfortunately since all Webkinz eStore sales are final there is a strict no refund, no return policy. Please make sure that you have all the correct items in your shopping cart before proceeding to checkout. *'Is there a limit to the number of items I can buy?' There is no limit to the number of items you can buy. *'Can the same code be used more than once?' No. Each code can only be used one time; once the code has been used it cannot be used again. Remember, Feature Codes cannot be reset and used again for any reason. Once they are used there is no way to reset or transfer the codes so they can be used again. *'Can I print my codes?' Once you complete your transaction and receive your codes you will have the option to print the codes on one page, or to print each on a separate page. Remember, you can return to print your codes as many times as you would like, by clicking the "Order History" button and retrieving your order history. *'The code I received does not work. ' If you believe that the code you received does not work please check once again to make sure that you are entering the correct code in the Code shop. If you have verified that you are entering the correct code and you still believe it does not work, please go to www.webkinz.com and click on the "Customer Support" button. Click on the "Questions about Feature Codes" link. Then click the tab called "Our Feature Codes Don't Work" and fill all required information, including the feature code. You email will be sent to our customer service department who will investigate the issue and reply to your question via email. *'I lost my code.' If you have lost the code(s) you purchased online, log into your account and check your order history to retrieve the code(s) you lost. Log into your account by clicking the "Log in" button on the top of the homepage. Once you log in, click on the "Order History" button located on the right side of the screen. From there you will be able to see all the transactions placed through your account, sorted by order number and date. You can then click on your order number to view your complete order details, including the codes you purchased. You can also print your codes for future reference by clicking the "Print Codes" button. *'Can we return codes?'' Sorry, all Ganz eStore sales are final. There is no way to return codes purchased online. *'Can I cancel my order?' Since all Ganz eStore sales are final there is no way to cancel your order. *'When will my credit card be charged?' Your credit card will be charged when you confirm your purchase in the checkout process. *'The billing on my credit card is incorrect. ' If you believe that the billing on your credit card is incorrect, please click on the "Customer Service" button on the top right-hand corner of the home page and fill out the required information. Once you submit your request form, someone will contact you with an answer within 24 hours. *'Can credit card gift cards be used to purchase virtual items at the Ganz eStore?' Currently, the Ganz eStore does not support purchases made with gift cards of any kind, including those issued by credit card companies. Where is it now? Recently the Webkinz eStore was retired and made part of the WShop. Ganz gave players two thousand free eStore points to spend. The eStore prices have risen, though, making almost nothing affordable for non-members. Now you must beware, for the Ganz eStore is no longer part of Webkinz World. Category:Places Category:Shops